bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Black Lotus Lunaris
Black Lotus Lunaris Skill 'Dark Unity (65% boost to Atk power of Dark types) 'Burst 'Hypnos (11 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Weakness effect; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 11 BC) 'Brave Burst Tartaros (15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & all status ailments healed and nullified for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Black Lotus Lunaris? Who does Lunaris think she is? Kuroyukihime? She seems to be living up with that name as one of the 12 Guardians. Apparently, she loves to act very motherly towards everyone. Or was that Black Lotus Laris? Where's the consistency in the names? Oh well, whatever it is, Lunaris is still Lunaris. Speaking of Lunaris, let's talk about Lunaris! Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Lunaris boosts Atk by 65%. This boost is rather low compared to other Leaders that utilize this type of Leader Skill. There's Magress who boosts Atk by 100% and HP by 30%. Not to mention that Dark units are the only ones that can utilize this Leader Skill. This creates very little diversity in the squad as the squad is sticking to one element. Speaking of diversity, there are Leader Skills that do a better job at boosting stats. There's Alpha who boosts Atk by 80% and his Leader Skill benefits all units. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Lunaris's BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier. The damage output is mediocre as her Atk is above average and the damage modifier is below average. The Weakness effect is nice, but there really isn't a point in inflicting Weakness as there is Ignore-Def which treats enemy Def as 0. Additionally, this BB only has a 11 BC Drop Check, which is very low compared to other BB. Overall, Lunaris isn't doing much with her BB as the BC production is very low. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lunaris's SBB utilizes a 430% damage modifier. This SBB deals moderate damage as the damage modifier isn't one of the best to use. Additionally, the 15 BC Drop Check isn't looking great either. On SBB, a 15 BC Drop Check is very low compared to other SBB. This could lower the BB gauge momentum of the squad. One crucial thing about Lunaris's SBB is that it heals status ailments and negates them for 3 turns. This makes Lunaris an anti-debuffer, which is one of the most essential roles in a squad. Status ailments are everywhere and having an anti-debuffer helps to block the status ailments that may hinder your progress. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Lunaris's normal attack has a 20 BC Drop Check. This is just dead on average. It's alright to use, but not the best. This can be supported by other units with high Drop Checks. Her BB damage is good enough to chip away a good chunk for HP of the opponent's side. This is especially considering the fact that Lunaris can never deal weak damage due to her being Dark element. Her Leader Skill is in the lacking area. It only boosts Atk by 65% and this is only for Dark units. Magress can do a better job at being the Leader for a mono-Dark team as his Leader Skill boosts Dark units' Atk by 100% and HP by 30%. Stats Score: 7/10 Overall, Lunaris has low stats than the average. Her Atk is really the only stat that stand out. Her HP and Def are below average and her Rec is terrible. It is advised to bring an effective HC buffer and/or healer sustain Lunaris's HP as making any sacrifices for Lunaris's Rec is not worth it. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lunaris is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Lunaris is an anti-debuffer, which is very good and all. However, there are many other anti-debuffers that do a much better job at handling it. There's Exvehl who can cure and negate status ailments with his BB and SBB and Rigness does the same thing but he heals HP with his BB. Besides, it takes 52 BC to fill Lunaris's SBB, which can be a hassle to deal with if you are in desperate need of curing status ailments. Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 Lunaris was a good old favorite from the Twelve Guardians of the Gods batch. Ever imagined Lunaris as a mother? If Lunaris was a mother, who would be the husband? Sodis! Alyut! Pfft... Eric? Comment below on what you think of Lunaris! How much of a mother did Laris act towards you in Frontier Hunter Season 14? Are you still confused how her name was Laris in that season? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Magnum Opus Rigness *Dark Legend Magress *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Brimstone Emperor Alpha Category:Blog posts